demigodcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Halieanna
'Halieanna '(Pronounced Haley-on-ah) is the Greek demigod daughter of Athena. She is the Ambassador of Athena and Max's best friend. She is also a master craftsmen and strategist. Biography Halieanna was born as a brain child to Athena and Kendel on August 18. Athena had left the newborn child at his doorstep in hopes of him raising her. When Kendel choose not to take care of her, Athena advised him that she couldn't raise a child on Olympus and only a mortal could raise the demigod as it was destined. Reluctant, Kendel took her in. At first Halieanna would cry thoughout the night. At the age of three, she came down with a terrible head injury and nearly died. After that, Halieanna began to have trouble reading and writing. She decided to focus her attention to other crafts, like drawing. She began drawing scales of towns and cities. Eventually she became quite good at it. When she went to first grade, she met her first monster. It was disguessed as a student. After the monster tried to get her outside alone, and she kindly regected the invitation, the monster tried to forcibly attack her. Thanks to the mist the humans didn't see anything but her judo flip him onto the desk. Soon after this her disabilities kicked in. Halieanna would see monsters left and right, and each time she'd sense one a nervous feeling would shroud her. She eventually was diagnosed with ADHD and as a result the also labled her unsafe. In second grade, she found out she was dyslexic and stuggled with reading. Aspiring to be an architect, she didn't quite, she began reading books, staring out with little ones. Soon after she discovered an interesting book, based on the adventures of Hercules. Throughout the stories, she realized that some of the things that she did, Hercules did too. Eventually she realized that Demigods were real. She ended up understanding this when she reached the third grade. Soon after then, more and more monsters would appear everyday. By the time, she was nine, she could read at a sixth grade level and write like a junior author. At age ten, she was the smartest kid in her fifth grade class and also was an exelrated reader and a mathbeautant. When she got to sixth grade, she decided to find out who she was and explore the world. It took her up until she was seventeen to find Camp Demigod, but when she did, she realized that she was capable of doing anything. Personality Halieanna is shown to be calm at the fact of adversity. She is often the one to lead and enjoys watching others fail. She is arrogant, and not an all around people sorta person. She rarely is capable of talking to people she just met. Over time she does become a more vocal person. She seems to know her limits but continueously tries to prove them wrong. She being a child of athena, is also shown to be very intuative and well to use maps, designs and even good at carftsmenship. She could take apart an entire city and recreate it with in a week, alongside other demigods she could do it in probably about three days. Something that only Camp Jupiter has every had the capacity to do. Appearance Halieanna is described to have a bodacious body. She has periced strucked Grey eyes that shine a faint green tint. Her smile is wimsickle and cute. She also has autumn red hair. She is considered tall raging just about 5'10 and is often seen sporting her combat belt which holds her dagger. She if often seen sported her own fashionized blue camp Demigod shirt that holds an eagle on the front and the camp name on the back. She also is considered cute, beautiful and smoken hot, by multiple boys at camp. She holds a cascade of freckles just above her nose that range from cheek to cheek. She is often either sporting flats or a pair of comfortable boots. Powers & Abilities Being a Demigod, Halieanna is to have major disabilities that Demigods hold. She has had knowledge of this ever since she was a child and was capable of preventing it from interfeering with her life. *'Dyslexia: '''She is diagnosed with Dysleia. Although this only affected her while she was in grade school, soon after she finished gradeschool, she was beyond a capable reader and writer. Halieanna could read at a seventh grade reading level at the age of ten. *'ADHD: 'She has battle adapt reflexes that help keep her alive on the field. This also helps her sense monsters and when they are going to attack. She took control over this when she was in first grade, after an incident when she judo flipped a boy onto a desk and nearly broke his arm off. Demigod Abilities *'Craftsmenship: 'She is great at schamatics, design and architecture. Her math and science skills are above average, and she is capable of calculating how much time it took to build any kind of monument, with just the blueprints of the monument. Her dream is to be an architect for the Olympians. *'Swordsmenship: 'Her sword skills are on point. She is capable of using most of her enemies attacks agaisnt them. She is one of the fewest demigods that actually knew how to fight with a sword when they first found her. Halieanna also is great at different styles of combat, such as; Roman warfare, Roman Legion, Greek warfare, Perasian and many more. *'Divine Wisdom: 'Being the Daughter of Athena, Halieanna is capable of using her mother's wisdom to help her out in times of dire need. Athena has at times guided Halieanna to safety. The two are well in wisdom and can rely on one another. Halieanna is one of the smartest people, when it comes to anything battle or book related. *'Telekinesis: '''Due to her mother being, the goddess of battle strategy and wisdome, Halieanna knows just about every type of sword there ever was, she also is knowledgeable with the heroes who have used such blades. She knows the weakness of every type of weapon, as do the children of Ares and Hephaestus. Weapons Halieanna has a bronze dagger, which she obtained at an old house near Omaha. She used it to protect herself from various monsters along her travels towards Miami. Halieanna is very fond of the dagger and wouldn't trade it for anything. Her skills with it are very intuative. It's also assumed that this dagger can be a connection to Annabeth, but it's unknown as of right now. But the dagger also does resemble Annabeth's. Relationships Friends Max When they first met, Max started off slowly easing her into his personality. At first she didn't like his jokes, she thought they were cruel and uncalled for. Over time, Halieanna began to lighten up and stated actually understanding the boy. When she was accepted into the camp, She wanted to judo flip him and curse him out, but because she had learned that he was the leader of the camp, she decided against it. Over time, the two became good friends and Halieanna began to actually appreciate having him as a friend. She also commented that he was kinda cute. Family Kendel The two are close, but when Halieanna began to learn about her mother, things went sour. She doesn't like speaking about him, because of painful memories, but she does try to stay positive, she also calls him once a day from camp, and twice on his birthday. Gods Athena Like Max and Zeus, Halieanna and Athena have a mutual undersstanding of each other's roles in their life. Halieanna thinks of Athena as a harsh mother who is also fair. She wishes to see her more, but never gets to. Her mother doesn't visit her personally she usually gives her advice in order to make up for not visiting. When they first meet Athena appologizes for not visiting, due to an old custom a god has against visiting their demigod children. This law was made because of Hercules and Zeus long ago. Halieanna appreciates the appology and also thinks her mother is kind of a cool person. Dionysus Dionysus likes calling her a boys name, commonly Hadrian. This allows him to pick on another for not getting the chance to with Max. The two aren't very well at conversations, and most of the time Halieanna stays away from him. He doesn't consider his banter as bullying although he does do it to be mean. Dionysus also seems to think she holds the most potential out of the other olympian children (not inculding Max). Trivia *Halieanna has the same birthday as Percy Jackson. *She like Annabeth is shown to have an interest in Archetecture. *Her name was composed of two other names Halie and Anna. *She seems to have a crush on Max, but also have a competitive side towards him aswell, kinda like the way Annabeth liked Percy, but never showed it. *She might hold the same dagger that Luke gave to Annabeth, meaning in this universe Camp Half-Blood never existed and neither did Luke, Thalia nor Annabeth. *Her relationship with her dad is complicated, kind of like Piper and Annabeth throughout both Heroes of Olympus and Percy Jackson respectively. Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Children of Athena Category:Greek Demigods